


Penguins!

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Penguins, Short, Zoo, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Penguins!

 

Luke held onto my hand tighter as we walked into the zoo's entrance. He was so excited. He had the hugest grin on his lips, and his eyes were bright, looking around excitedly. 

Luke pulled onto my arm, "Come on (Y/N) we've got to see ALL of the animals before the zoo closes!" 

I giggled, jogging along side him, he was taking big steps so it was a little difficult to walk beside him. 

"What first then Lukey?" I asked, still giggling at me 18 year old boyfriend, who acted like a 5 year old. 

"Fish!" He then screams, making me jump, we both laugh and run off. 

~ 

We walked out from the fish building, once again, hand in hand. We both have smiles on our faces, 

"So now where?" Luke asks, his hand squeezing mine a little tighter. "Can we go to the penguins?" Luke asked, before I could even answer. I smirked and nodded.

Luke smiled, and rushed us off once again towards the penguins. 

"You're so excitable" I laughed, as we walked into the door. I could already hear the penguins. And it had gotten a lot colder. 

 

"Look!! (Y/N) they are so cute!" Luke giggled, jumping up and down, with his fists curled under his chin. He was so cute. 

I laughed, and nodded, watching the penguins swim around. 

" I wish I was a penguin" Luke suddenly said. 

I looked at him, a smirk playing on my lips.  

"What?" He says to me. I giggle. "You want to be a penguin?"

"Yeah!!" 

I laughed... "Come on, let's go see the other animals"


End file.
